ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SWZala
Welcome Hi, welcome to Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Spades Neil page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spades Neil (Talk) 09:48, October 14, 2010 Welcome! :3 First off, glad to have you here. As you probably already know, this is a fan fiction wiki dedicated to the Teen Titans. It consists of fan-made storylines, characters, and other content. Personally I've been roleplaying for at least four to five years now and I've been an admin for quite some time. While I don't log in every day right now due to college, I do reply to any posts on my talk page when possible. If there's ever an issue you can always contact me, or if there's something I can't handle, Ralnon probably can. I'm good with the moderation stuff, creating and deleting pages, editing and what not, but I don't know a damn about the greater Wikia network and how to write certain codes. :P So Ralnon is better at that. Now that you've got a profile, feel free to get started. Indeed, the Titans North do need a villain. At this point in history, the Titans North are unofficially dispersed, but a villain could ironically bring them back together. I would recommend learning a bit about the characters involved there such as Beast Girl, Spades Neil, and Avro (who is technically part of Spades, but much less heroic). If you created one, it could prove interesting. If you need me, just send me a message. :) --Spades Neil 10:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Canon...oh, Hi! Hey there, welcome to TTFF. Feel free to ask me anything relating to rules, the Wikia, or Infoboxes and etc... We cannot create Canon characters in the Wikia, that means DC characters that appear on the Titan show or comic, for instance you cannot create a Robin or Raven article, but your more than free to create a character that relates to them. For instance, you can create a character that is related to Robin, like an evil twin or clone. The reason for this is that if we allowed Canon characters articles, almost every editor will have their own version of a single character, for example imagine how many Ravens we would have... Also we had some fight over editors editing others Canon characters articles. Feel welcome to ask anything, regards. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 12:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yeah, maybe it's best not to create an article based completely off of a Teen Titans canon character, but, sure, you're free to use them in your stories, and make any number of characters based off of them. I was the first editor and creator of this wiki, and I've been here since the very beginning. This wiki's had its share of problems and arguments in the past, but I think with new users coming in, there is still some promise for the community. Thanks a lot for taking the time to edit here, Zala, and please, if you need anything else, if you have a question, suggestion or request, or if someone's giving you a hard time here, you can always contact me at any time here, and I promise to do anything and everything I can to help you. Your friend, Ralnon (talk) 21:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Common Series Project Of course you can join! I am just waiting on a few more replys, then we can start! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 21:06, October 28, 2010 (UTC) On your idea for the Red Kryptonite powering Red X's suit. The change is kind of pointless, unless you make it worth while! Perhaps the Red K is stronger than Xynothium, maybe it makes the suit more powerful, you know, that kind of stuff. But definately, it could work as an episode. So you really have to go into 'why' Red X wants the Red K, alright. But good work thus far! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 20:17, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure about telling everyone who Red X is, yes we know it is Jason Todd, but I like the way it is kept under wraps. Unless we can come up with an excellent Story Arc and he is unmasked at the very end of the series, it's a no for now. Just because it has to be done really well, and drag it out through the series. Good ideas though! Maybe next series as we already have a Story Arc for CS 1 [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 04:56, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry :) Hey there. I will start writing Episode 1 tommorow, I have just had my exams and gone to formals so it has been busy busy busy here! Sorry about the wait, and I'll start it ASAP! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 21:53, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Teen Tyrants... I personally dislike the idea of having multiple pages with the same name, but of course I can't do nothing about it. If you wish I have no problems if the Common Series Anti-Titans is renamed Teen Tyrants, but I was planning to use the team as well in the Common Series, so it may be confusing to have two teams with the same name... Currently I just need to keep two characters in my Teen Tyrants; Deadite and Nightingale, you are more than invitated to fill the other three spots left, I am brainstorming about them now. As I said, you can rename the Anti-Titans at your leisure, but too avoid having two different teams with the same name, let simply merge them together, of course all the members should be Teens XD Oh and Hi! I think this is the first time we talk :P Regards [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 00:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) If you wish, we can make up the team together. I really think it would help the tiny community to have more Co-written Articles. Regards [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 23:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Common Series 1 Hey there. I have started part one of my two part episode (which still needs a name) and you can find it at CS1 Ep1, a temporary spot for it until I figure out a name for it. Anyways before you start writing your episode, I would like it if you read mine first, just so we know what is happening, and you don't do anything that contradicts what I did in mine!! [[User:Will94|Will94|talk page]] 22:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) SUP Hey there. How you doing? Wanna chat about The Tyrants? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 02:47, December 5, 2010 (UTC) kk! Currently I just have one Character... Deadite, a Necromancer XD The other four are available, I would had thought of a second character but sadly I was making the new Knightmare photo. So, Shadow Wolfe has any enemies? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 03:06, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was thinking about adding one Wolfe rival to the Tyrants, on that Wolfe would have a link to the Teen Tyrants, perhaps Wolfe took something important from that rival, or killed some that had a meaning for Wolfe. You know what I mean, something that spices up the Tyrants. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 03:17, December 5, 2010 (UTC) A chat? where? [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 03:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Improvement Drive Any suggestions?? Will94|talk page 12:04, December 16, 2010 (UTC)